New Girl In Town
by HazelNuit
Summary: Evie Breckers has just moved into Everwood from NYC...Ephram befriends her since they're of one kind you could say...They become friends etc...
1. Default Chapter

New Girl in Town: By HazelNuit  
  
Summary: Evie Breckers has just moved into Everwood from NYC...  
  
Evie Breckers inhaled in the cold frosty air. She smiled...she knew Everwood, Colorado was good. Too bad she loved the city so much. Too bad she loved snow. Nice white snow, usually in New York all the snow would smush up and turn black and muddy. Snow had gradually decreased in New York City and when her parents told her they were moving...she was happy for awhile. Until she realized she would miss her friends, her daily trips to Starbucks for coffee, her sitting in the spacious Barnes & Nobles reading books. She hated silence...she was always one for noises. There was nothing she could to about it. Might as well enjoy it. She pulled on her messenger bag and headed towards school on her bike.  
  
-------  
  
Ephram Brown quickly fixed his sister's lunch. His dad was at the office...again. They were on better terms now...they had an agreement. They would raise Delia up together. And Ephram never backed down on deals.  
  
"Delia!", Ephram yelled up the stairs. "I'm coming.", Delia Brown came down the stairs with her backpack. Taking her lunch she kissed her older brother on the cheek and left. Ephram smiled and grabbed his backpack and rode his bike to school.  
  
-------  
  
"Damnit!" Evie yelled as she crashed yet into another tree which appeared to just pop up in front of her. She was not good at bikes but both her parents were at work which meant no rides. Pulled herself up from the snow, which had found it's way underneath her ski jacket, she inhaled quickly and pedaled even faster. 15 minutes later, after crashing into two more trees she arrived at school. Luckily she had knew that she would be late so she left an hour earlier. Which was apparently right on time. Students were all around chatting with their friends. She lowered her head, she didn't know anyone here. And all her friends were so far away.  
  
Evie went to lock her bike up at the bike rack in front of the school. Her cold hands weren't helping any. She cursed and pushed the bike into the rack. "No need to lock it. No one steals anything around here." A voice behind her sounded.  
  
"What?" Evie said spinning around. She found herself face to face with an average looking guy. In New York standards that is. He was taller than her and kind of lanky but he looked friendly enough. "No one steals bikes around here?" Evie asked, as if she hadn't heard him correctly.  
  
"I found that out when I moved here. And my bike hasn't been touched yet.", the guy responded.  
  
"Oh." Evie felt foolish, she placed the chain around the seat and turned back around. "Thanks for telling me."  
  
"No problem. I"ll see you around. Bye." The guy said and left. Evie watched at he ran towards a girl. She seemed pretty popular. She had a group of friends and people following her. She watched as one of the guys from her group pushed him. The girl shoved the guy, Evie watched the scene intensely when suddenly the bell ringing scared her out of her reverie. She adjusted her messenger bag and headed towards the main entrance.  
  
-------  
  
"Okay Evie Breckers, here is your schedule and on behalf of Everwood High School welcome." The principal smiled and handed her a few scraps of paper. "If you need anything feel free to stop by." He smiled again.  
  
"Thank You." Evie smiled back and left the office. That was weird. He had been so friendly and Evie didn't know how to take it. No principal ever welcomed new students...in her world. Evie shrugged and took a look at her schedule.  
  
She physics first. She groaned. What a great way to start the day. Finding the room easily she walked in hesitantly. Everyone was already seated...she was late.  
  
"Can I help you?" A man with gray hair asked.  
  
"Um..I'm new here is this the right class?" Evie thrust her schedule at the teacher.  
  
"Why yes. Take a seat anywhere Ms. Breckers. I'm Mr. Camp, and on behalf of everyone here. Welcome." Evie smiled politely and took a seat in the back. The last row last seat. She looked around. Were there a lot of people late or were there way too many seats in the classroom?  
  
"Ms. Breckers, you might want to move up front. No one sits in the back in this class." Mr. Camp said sternly. Evie nodded meckly and moved up quickly the closest seat availible. She heard whispers around her.  
  
"I see this New Yorker has no attitude." A guy with blonde curls snickered to her left. Evie ignored him and took out her binder and started listening to what Mr. Camp had to say.  
  
------  
  
Author's Note: Hope you all liked this chapter...I will try to write more! Any suggestions, comments,critisms are welcome! :-)  
  
-HazelNuit- 


	2. Blue Hair?

Chapter Two: New Girl In Town By: HazelNuit  
  
To My Reviewers: It has been a VERY long time, and I decided it was time for me to update. LOL, I just wanted to thank you for your support and Alien for the ideas. I will try to incorporate some of them into the story. Maybe put her with Bright or something. Now that Colin is back on the show I will try to put him in too! Thanks!!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
It had been a week since her first day in Everwood; the rural life still hadn't impacted upon her life yet. She wasn't used to everyone in town knowing who everyone was. The number of people in her town was about the same as the number of people in her last school. She had a feeling it would take awhile. She pretty much hung around herself, and sometimes talked a few people who had approached her.  
  
School was doing pretty good, she hadn't failed anything yet, which she took as a good omen.  
  
Evie smiled to herself, hearing the last bell ring for Friday. Approaching her locker, she opened it in one quick combination spin. As she put in her books, she felt someone leaning against the locker next to her. She looked up, it was Bright Abbott, and she had come to know who he was during the week she was here. Endless torture and teasing was always near when he was around.  
  
"What do you want?" She glared at him, and slammed her locked shut with a loud thud, just an inch away from his fingers. Bright jumped back, "Feisty." He said winking regained his posture and smirk. Evie just ignored him, adjusted her messenger bag and walked towards the exit with all the other kids in the school.  
  
"Just wanted to talk." He said walking with her.  
  
"Stop bothering me." Evie said, hoping her glare would turn him into a twig or something, but no such luck.  
  
"Bright! Stop bothering her." Amy Abbott the most popular girl in school said to him, before smiling at Evie.  
  
"Sorry, he's a jerk sometimes. I'm Amy." She extended her hand. Evie smiled cautiously.  
  
"I noticed." She said before taking it. It was a weird encounter, no one ever introduced with a handshake in New York, especially in high school. Colin Hart stepped up next to Amy and introduced himself as well. Evie knew who he was she knew all of them. Even a week in Everwood hadn't made her immune to how everyone worshipped them and talked about the three of them. Especially since Colin had just come out of his coma. Evie wasn't much of a talker in an environment she didn't know so she just listened.  
  
For some reason, Amy and Colin asked her questions and they actually walked out the door together before Bright went to get their car and Evie went to get her bike.  
  
Evie removed her bike, and laughed silently remembering her first day, meeting Ephram and trying to lock her bike.  
  
"Hey Evie." Ephram Brown said, removing his bike next to hers.  
  
"Hey, how's it going?" She asked back, they had been riding back together for a few days. She found out that his house was across the street from hers. And they discovered that the reason for Evie's long trips to school was that she was taking the long route.  
  
They rode, talking a little bit about school and stuff. When Evie told him about her "encounter" with the popular crowd he was stiff for a moment. But told her that Colin was okay but Bright and Amy were not good people. Evie sensed that they did something to him but ignored it. As they pulled up to their block, Ephram noticed something he hadn't seen before.  
  
"Is your hair blue?" He asked, he moved back and forth trying to see the reflected light on her head. She nodded, and he looked even closer.  
  
"It's very dark, so my parents won't notice, you can only see it when there's light." she explained.  
  
"Good idea." Ephram said laughing, before entering his house and she smiled before entering hers.  
  
A/N: There's the end of chapter two. I'm not sure I like it much but it will have to do.  
  
I would really appreciate any comments/suggestions/criticisms! Thanks! 


End file.
